Welcome Home Tom
by DinoMoMo
Summary: You and Tom having been together for a while and you are trying to spice up the bedroom. No actual sex but has some sexy scenes. :D Takes places after filming Thor 2… may contain spoilers… Also you are living with him in London.


Welcome Home Tom

Rated M (just in case)

Tom Hiddleston x Reader

Disclaimer: I don't own you or Tom :(

You and Tom having been together for a while and you are trying to spice up the bedroom. No actual sex but has some sexy scenes. :D Takes places after filming Thor 2… may contain spoilers… Also you are living with him in London.

**Ok this is my first actual person/reader so please be kind. Also sorry for not publishing for so long. But I hope you enjoy this.**

You were looking for some lingerie online and weren't finding anything you liked. You sighed and closed the computer. You have been looking for something for Tom's homecoming and have nothing.

'Grr. Why is this so hard? I know Tom doesn't care about appearances but I want to make this special.' You thought. You decided to give up the search for the moment and make some tea to relax your mind. Your phone began to ring and you looked on your screen. A picture of you and Tom appeared and you smiled brightly.

"Hey." You answered as you continued your way down to the kitchen.

"Hello (Y/N) how are you today?" Tom asked. You could hear the smile in his voice and you slightly giggled.

"I'm fine… just like yesterday and the day before. How are you?"

"I am well. Just missing you like usual." He said. You heard a distant voice in the background. "Oh Chris and Natalie say hello as well."

"Tell them hi. Also ask Chris how the baby is." You asked. You and Chris became really good friends since the Avengers movie and he even named you his baby's godmother.

"He says that the baby is fine. So tell me what are you doing?" Tom asked. His voiced dropped a little and you felt your heart melt a little.

"Making tea. Been so stressful lately without you here. I'm so lonely here." You giggled. You loved giving Tom a hard time but he always knew you were kidding. Tom giggled into your ear.

"I bet you are. Well I will be home as soon as I can my dearest and I can make sure you aren't lonely. I promise." He answered. You shivered at his promise, knowing all too well he will make good on it.

"I'm sorry love but they need back on set. I love you and I will call you later. Goodbye (Y/N)."

"I love you too Tom, bye." You answered before you both hung up. You set your phone down on the counter and sighed.

"Why do you have to be so amazing?" You asked yourself. The tea kettle hissed and you grabbed a mug and poured the water in and then set the tea bag in. You put your head in your hand and began to think hard. Then inspiration struck and you threw the tea bag away and ran back upstairs to your laptop.

_**3 weeks later…**_

You were excited and kinda nervous. Tom was coming home today and you definitely had a special surprise waiting. You were waiting in the concourse for the people to start arriving. You were playing with your recently manicured nails. You looked back at the escalator and you smiled brightly.

"(Y/N)!" Tom called out as he ran down the escalator and towards you. You opened your arms and he ran into them. You squeezed him and you were being squeezed.

"(Y/N) it is so good to see you again." Tom said as he pulled back a little. You smiled and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

'Oh yeah I have missed this.' You thought as you broke the kiss and placed your head into the crook of his shoulder. You felt the rumble of his chuckle in your cheek. He stroked your back. You both broke apart and he grabbed his luggage. You walked to the car as he talked about filming and everyone. He even told you about his fan boy moment with Christopher Eccelston (A/N: **No idea if he is a Doctor Who fan but we are amusing!**). You and Tom arrived at the car and Tom opened the door for you. You thank him and he drove the two of you home.

"Ah home sweet home!" Tom shouted as he entered the flat.

"Yep just the same as you left it." You said as you closed the door. Tom turned and pulled into a loose embrace. You put your arms around his waist and breathed him in deeply. He placed his head in your shoulder and you both began to sway lightly. You followed his lead and he suddenly pulled you very close. You squealed in surprise but it was cut short by Tom's lips against yours. He pushed you lightly against the nearest wall and lightly nipped at your lower lip. He broke the kiss and pulled down your t-shirt and began to kiss and gently suck at your shoulder and neck. You gave a little shout as Tom bit deeply into your neck.

"Sorry." He whispered harshly. He continued to ravish your neck until you couldn't take it anymore. You pulled him off your neck and gently cupped his neck.

"Upstairs on the bed in 10 minutes." You said breathless as you kissed Tom and ran upstairs to change. You ran to your bedrooms' on suite bathroom where your outfit was already to go. You slipped off your t-shirt, jeans and underwear. You were putting on the corset when you heard the door close and the bed gently creek as it gave in.

You finished putting on the outfit. You looked in the mirror and put on some light makeup and tousled your hair lightly. You looked over one more time and winked at yourself in approval.

"Ready?" You called out from the bathroom. You were shaking a little but you were so excited to see Tom's face.

"Ready love." Tom answered back. You slightly opened the door and saw Tom on the edge of the bed.

"Kneel!" You commanded in your toughest voice you could muster up. Tom did as he was told and kneeled. You smiled as you exited the bathroom. Tom looked up in awe and then he smiled brightly.

You were clad in a hunter green and gold corset, black panties, fishnet stockings, gold fingerless gloves, and hunter green high heels. You also had a Loki helmet on and a specter in your hand. Your cape was attached to your corset but it was removable. Your breasts were slightly overflowing the corset and the gloves left your palm open to the air. You looked exactly like Loki but in a sexy female form.

"Something amusing to you human?" You asked as you tried to impersonate Loki. You placed you free hand on your hip and leaned down to face Tom.

"No nothing your majesty. I am simply enchanted by your beauty." Tom answered as he looked up from where he was kneeling. You placed the specter on his cheek and gently ran it over the skin down to his jaw. You followed his jaw and then gently tipped it off his chin.

"I am Loki of Asgard. Who might you be human?" You asked as you walked pass Tom and sat down on the edge of the bed. You crossed your legs and leaned back arching your back just slightly.

Tom swallowed harshly and cleared his throat.

"My name is Tom. Tom Hiddleston… Your majesty." He answered as he bowed his head and place his closed fist over his heart.

"Tom Hiddleston. Attractive name for a human. You definitely have peaked my interest seeing as you portray me in a male form. And I do applaud you for capturing my very essence. Also I find you very witty." You said as you stood back up and went back in front of Tom.

"Yes… very attractive indeed. Pray tell you don't have a lover?" You asked as you pinched his chin and pulled his face towards yours. Tom was now fully standing and his eyes were piercing into yours.

"I do apologize your majesty but I do have a lover currently. Her name is (Y/N). I would never cheat on her in my life" Tom answered. You could hear the shake in his voice and the bulge in his pants. You slightly squealed to yourself but then got back into character.

"Shame… I was going to ravish you into the next realm but since you are so faithful to this female…" You started but then you fell onto Tom on the edge of the bed and you straddled him. Your knees were comfortably on the bed but your pelvis was resting close to Tom's manhood.

"Sorry I tripped." You said innocently. Tom looked down and blushed heavily. Your breasts were touching Tom's chest and you both took a deep breath in.

"It is quite alright… Your majesty may you please remove yourself from my… um lap?" Tom asked as he tried to remain composed.

"Why should I? I am queen and I find your lap most comfortable." You answered as you leaned in and puffed small amounts of air over his sensitive warm neck. Tom shivered and gave you more access to the area. You gently placed kisses on the warm skin and Tom gripped your hips tightly. You giggled and continued until you heard a low moan from the back of Tom's throat.

You pressed yourself into Tom and the grip on your hips grew tighter. You almost shouted in pain but you kept quiet. Knowing that any sound may ruin the mood you set.

"I see your loins are on fire. Shall I assist you in taking care of them?" You asked huskily in Tom's ear.

Tom rolled the two of you over and began to ravish into the neck realm…

(A/N: **I will leave this part to your imagination ;) Your welcome.**)

Your outfit was in pieces on the floor and somehow Tom only had his white button up still on as you both cuddled under the covers. Your head was on his shoulder and you were gently stroking Tom's abs. Tom was running his fingers over your bare shoulder and it made you shiver once in a while. Tom kissed your forehead and you smiled as you pulled his shirt back and kissed his shoulder.

"This was a great homecoming (Y/N). Thank you so much." Tom said. You looked up at him and smiled.

"You are most welcome Tom. I am so glad the outfit was a success and I am glad you enjoyed it… thoroughly."

Tom blushed slightly and apologized. You just shook your head and kissed his cheek. He pulled you closer and you two were touching foreheads. Tom smiled at the closeness and gently pressed a kiss to your lips.

'Welcome home Tom.' You thought as you went back to kissing Tom.

**:D YAY FINISHED! Hopefully you all enjoyed and I hope you continue to enjoy the work I put out. I do love all of you and KNEEL IF YOU SEE TOM HIDDLESTON! **


End file.
